The Ruff Girls!
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Written by Boombles and I :) Sisters Bree and Blaze are left alone by their family for a year. Their best friend Dani has a place for them to stay, though. One thing: they meet the ruffs along the way. ButchxDani BreexBoomer BlazexBrick Mojo gives the girls powers, too... Will the girls turn evil, or did the boys quit crime? And what will the puffs think? Chapter 10! R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 written by Boombles.? Welcome to our story! Hope you guys enjoy!

Hello! Hello my friends. I'm back and I have a little shout out. That goes out to Bree or MusicIsLife4202. This idea was inspired by Dani or The CrazyCute Girls story called Dani, the Rowdy Ruff Girl. Hope you enjoy. Be careful they will be a lot of POV switching. There will also be the OC of me Blaze cute right I know

(Blaze POV)

"OMG" I screamed into Bree's face. "This is not happening. How could they do this to us?I'm freaking out. I might hyperventilate."

"Calm down sis, everything will be just fine believe in me" Bree replied.

"No I can't we need to tell someone. Who should we tell? Help I can't live like this" I continued breathing. "I know it is wrong for them to leave us. I know it is wrong for them not to come back for a year. I know it is wrong for them to give me $2,000 on food and clothes. But life is just that cruel." Bree said "Who should we tall?!" I screamed

"We are going to die alone help me please. This is just crazy" "I know" she said calmly "look at me a breath slowly"-I did as I was told

"Now repeat after me" "Okay" I replied "Everything we be okay" "Everything we be okay" "We can do it" "We can do it" "I can do it" "I can do it" I said calmly.

"thanks I needed that. So who should we tell?" "Dani" Bree said happily "I heard the same thing happened to her" "Good idea" I said as we rushed to Dani after school activity.

When we got to Dani me a Bree said in Unison "Help us Dani. Our family left us for a year with a bunch of cash. But we can't stay home by ourselves. Please help! Please!"

"I know just the place" Dani replied "Thanks" Replied Bree and I.

Hey! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ta-ta Time for some ?

1 where is the place

2 why would they leave us(our family)

3 will they come back(family)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Written by Me, MusicIsLife4202:)

Hello once again, readers! We left off of were we left off. Blaze and Bree were left at home alone, for a year. The year is still happening XD They went to Dani and she knows we're they can go. Btw Bree is 16, Blaze 18 and Dani 17. Now we go on:

The Ruff Girls Chapter 2

Bree POV

Just what we need. Home Alone and a sister that's going mental. I went through our panic technique, and she okay now, i hope.

Right now Dani is taking us Somewhere, better not be bad. But now this just got worse. REALLY DANI?! THE RUFFS?! Dani took us straight to the Rowdyruff boys' house, or 'Mojo Jojo's "Lair"'.

Boomer answered the door to Dani, being Dani. "Hi! Blaze and Bree's parents left for a year and-" Brick cut her off.

"And, they need to stay here. Am I right, Dani?" Butch heard it all and before Dani could answer, he screamed:

"OR NAAAHHHHHH!"

I giggled.

No wonder Dani likes him.

He's an idiot.

"Yes, they need to stay here. Can they?" Dani pleaded, with the slightest bit of hope in her eyes.

"Why not?" Mojo yelled from the second floor. "For I, Mojo Jojo, will let Um, these girls, stay here. But nothing weird better happen." (A/N: Was I the only one who read this in Mojo's voice?XD)

I had to share a room with Boom, which wasn't so bad, seeing that he was my best friend. I've crashed here on the couch a few times here.

Good thing there was a separate bed.

I laid down and got on my FF account. 'Hey, New reviews!' I thought. 'Or just more warnings. Dumb people.'

Boomer came in, seeing that it was his room, anyways. "Hey, Bree. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking up on my Fanfiction account."

"You never told me you wrote Fanfiction."

"Erm... I didn't?"

"Nope."He finished.

"Sorry. I just like to write."

"That's fine. Unless it's about us. My brothers." He had on his serious face.

"Uh, what if it is?"i asked, scared to his reaction.

"I wouldn't care."

He hugged me, not like friendly hug though. As we released, I couldn't hide the widespread blush on my face.

Funny, because his cheeks were bright pink.

Hehe.

HOW WAS THE CHAPTER?!

Answers to questions last chapter

1. The Ruffs' House.

2. They just left them, who knows?

3. No, not for a year.

NEW QUESTIONS:

1. Do Bree and Boomer have feelings for each other (seeing that they hugged, not friend hug)?

2. Who wants Blazick next chappie?

3. The next chapter I WRITE, Should I add in Butchani?

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Until next message I get for chapter 3, Bye! :)

MusicIsLife

Boombles


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah! I'm back with chappie 3. I hoped you guys enjoyed the other chapters. You should be able to tell who is writing by the P.O.V's.! Enjoy. We left off when Boomer and Bree had their moment. XD

…..  
(Blaze POV)  
After we went to the Ruff's house, I found out that I'm sharing a room with Brick. (Sqeee Ikr). Brick had an extra room in his bed so I went there to unpack. When I was done I went downstairs to see what was for lunch. When I reached the kitchen I saw Brick cooking pasta. "Wow, a guy that can cook. Now that's rare." I thought  
"What did you just say" Brick said  
"Nothing" I replied  
"No, you said: Wow I thought a guy that can cook. Now that's rare." Brick snapped  
"How did you know I said that" I snapped back  
"I just know" he said then went back to cooking.  
"Fine" I screamed a ran back to my room  
"Blaze it's time to eat" Bree kept on calling me  
"I not hungry" I replied even though my stomach was growling for food. After I said that we started to have an argument about eating. (This really happened at my house). Then Brick came in and I mentally swooned.  
"Let me talk to her" he told Bree  
"Okay" Bree said and left with a worried look on her face.  
"I'm sorry for-"Brick said  
I interrupted him and said "I'll go eat dinner"  
He sighed and we headed downstairs together. He was a tad to close and his hands were lingering around mines as if trying to hold me hands. When we reached the dinner table, Bree held me in a bear hug.  
"I'm glad you have space for lunch" Bree said  
"Time to eat" Brick said with a hint of sadness in his tone.  
"I'm already a head of you" Dani said digging in. everybody laughed. Everyone except me and Brick

I went back to bed and logged on to FanFic. Then I watched Boomer ate all the waffles, while PMing my friends. Two of them, are just next door. Then I was reading one of my favorite stories Journey through Puberty. Then someone knocked on why door and I yelled "Who is it"

"Brick" Brick answered

"Come in" I said flatly

"Look" he said "Look he said I'm sorry for the way I acted in the kitchen. Do you forgive me?" he sat on the bed waiting for an answer.

"This is weird" I thought

"I know this isn't like me but just say you forgive me and this is not weird" Brick pleaded

"Okay why not. I forgive you" I said

"Thanks so much" he gave me a quick hug and waved then left with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

All I have to say is Brick hugged me  
yay XD

Answers to last chapter ?  
1 it is a growing love if you know what I mean  
2 yes it just happened  
3 your opinion but I say go for it

New ?  
1 why can Brick hear my thoughts  
2 who likes the couples so far  
3 why did Brick beg for forgiveness

All I have to say is that I love you all and I will see you in Chappie 5 Read and Review (Especially the last one but you can't review without reading first) Bye-Bye my pretties


	4. Chapter 4

4 written by MUSICISLIFE4202 :D Welcome Back!Is anyone even reading this? Really, if you like the story, just review to show that you read it. Does this really suck that bad? I don't rly care. We left off were we had a cute little Blazick moment :D Now, back to the story!

Bree POV

After hearing Blaze and Brick arguing I got worried.

So I sneakily crept to their room

and saw them... Hugging?!

Weird... After hugging Boomer I felt different around him. Crap, here he comes now.

Noone's POV

Bree's heart was racing each step Boomer took toward her.

So did Boomer's.

Butch and Dani were arguing over something like 'what chili for dinner' or something like that.

Boomer POV

~3 hours before~

God, doesn't Butch even understand a crush?!

"Butch, I can't just TELL HER THAT I LIKE HER!"

"Dude, we all know she likes you. Even Dani, and She didn't even have to tell her. Just tell her how you feel."

~Back to present Time 3:00~

That "conversation" was right after I hugged Bree.

Now I'm walking toward her.

Scared.

Heart Racing.

"Hey, Bree. Can I talk to you for a second? Come here." I motioned her toward our room ( not like that XD) And she sat beside me, with that unaware, beautiful smile that I always cherished.

"Yeah? What is it Boom?"

"Well, I kinda..." he trailed off.

BREE POV

OH MY GOD I THINK BOOMER LIKES ME.

Lets hope that's true.

"Kinda What?" I tried my best to sound innocent(again not like that) and unaware.

"Like...you?"he sounded surprised as the last words came out.

"You probably hate me n-" I cut him off straight away, kissing him instantly. And it wasn't like those weird, gross, incest-filled kisses.

It was the sweet kind.

Dani POV

I walk into Bree's room to see something weird, yet cute.

Boom and Bree.

Kissing.

I fan girl squealed and ran off to tell Butch, knowing that this would be interesting.

But unlucky me, Bree was chasing me, And so was Boomer.

"DANI! WAIT!"

Bree screeched down the hallway.

I ran into my room and slammed the door, Butch looking at me like I wasn't sane.

"Bu-But-Butch."i stuttered, trying to catch my breath.

"What is it?"

"Our...siblings...kissing..."

"Lemme guess. Boomer and-"

"Bree, yeah."

"Boomer was talking to me earlier on telling Bree that he liked her was a BAD idea. Look were it got him! Knew I was right, like always."He said, obviously trying to sound sophisticated.

"Oh, really? Always right huh?"

"You bet."

With that, he pounced and it began the tickle war, which always had my sides all red in the end, but it was still pretty cool.

And Cute.

HOW WAS IT MY DEARRRRRSSS?

XD Answers to last chappie's questions:

1:the boys have powers, duh.

2:I bet we all do...

3: Brick likes her! It's so Obvious!

New questions:

1: Should the Girls get powers from Mojo's STOLEN chemical X?

2: Will the PPG find Mojo, but also see the girls and the RRB like eachother?! Especially for Bubbles?!

3:Should a sequel be mentioned?

Thanks for reading My chapter! See you on Chapter 6, my dears! Love, MIS4202 And, Boombles :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm back. Remember the POV switching. It's my turn to write this chappie so enjoy. We left after Dani had her tickle fight with Butch and Bree and Boomer had their moment

. …. (Brick POV)

"I can't believe I just hugged Blaze. I know I was being a little mean, and I didn't know what to say. So I acted like how I acted to Dani when she moved in. So I really regret it now. So when I went to say sorry she just cut me off. She kind of reminds me of Blossom but more pretty and sassy. What am I saying? When I went and gave her a hug and felt a little tingle run up my spine. Okay I'll admit it I'm in love with Blaze."Brick thought while making the chili for dinner.

"I didn't know you felt that way" Blaze said surprised I seemed shocked too "You heard?"

"Yeah you said it out loud dum-B" Blaze playfully said

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I said it mentally" I replied "No." she giggled "You thought you said it mentally. You said it soft enough for me to hear."

I slightly blushed and said "So you don't hate me"  
"No. I don't hate you." she replied  
I started moving forward towards her for a kiss. This is my first one, will she back away?! Soon she inched forward the slightest bit. Then I whispered "No you're the best" then I embraced her in a passionate kiss.  
"Wow. Thanks Brick" she said and I bet my face was really deep shade of red as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry to tell you this but your chili is burning" she said quietly  
"What" I screamed and he ran over "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Blaze went to the pot and took a little spoon full. "Hot but good" she told me. I wanted her to taste one of the best chili in the world  
Very soon everyone was rushing down stairs. "What's wrong" Bree and Boomer screamed while the others were still red from laughter.

(Blaze POV)

I can't believe I kissed Brick Jojo then I told him about chili. What. Very soon everyone came rushing downstairs Bree and Boomer said "What's wrong" while Dani and Butch were red from laughter.  
"My chili burned." Brick wailed.  
"What not the chili" The other boys wailed even Butch.  
"Awkward" said the girls  
"How could you let it burn" Butch yelled  
"I was distracted. Okay!" Brick snapped back with a hint of blush  
"Guys I can order pizza and go buy you a new chili pot. Chill. Okay" I calmly said  
"Okay" everyone but me replied  
"Come on Bree lets go get the pizza and the pot" I said to Bree

"Best dinner since I got here" Dani said  
"Agreed" agreed everyone else (get it)

Time to answer last chappie's ?  
1 yes  
2 yes  
3 yes

Time for new ?s  
1 rate the chili out of ten one bad ten awesome  
2 who got the pun?  
3 why did brick care so much for some chili

Thanks for reading. Come one people review it is not that hard  
Well see you in chappie 7 bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, once again Readers!  
(Have you noticed that I'm trying to do a Tobuscus thing, but slowly hinting it?) Now you know XD  
We left off Where Blazick had first come together, over an arguement, a hug, and a kiss.  
AWWWWWW!  
Also Bree and Boomer had their moments also, and this chapter the girls, get powers, and tensions boil between them and the PUFFS.  
Read on, don't wait for spoilers!

(Bree POV)  
After chasing down Dani I find her and Butch Tickle-fighting, and I mentally 'Awwwed'. Weirdly, I found out your crush/boyfriend/girlfriend/marriage partner that has powers can hear your thoughts.  
Funny, huh?  
Like I said, I mentally 'Awwed', and seeing that Boomer can hear me, he did the same, but out loud.  
Then the tickling stopped,  
And Butch and Dani flung off eachother,  
And started chasing us.  
"MOJO JOJO COMMANDS YOU TO STOOOOPPPP!" Mojo yells.  
"Now gather around Mojo Jojo" he says.

We all do, and Brick looks like he knows what's up.  
"The Girls, known as the Powerpuff Girls, are coming to attack us, Mojo Jojo, The RowdyRuff Boys & Girls."  
Blaze looked at Mojo funny.  
"What do you mean, the RowdyRuff Girls?"  
"I, Mojo Jojo, are giving these girls Powers, to Become part of my Boys' team. With some stolen X!"  
I mentally face palmed.  
"Mojo, if you stole the Chemical X from the Puffs, no wonder they want to attack you!" I screeched.

"That makes sense to Mojo Jojo. But he will still give these girls powers."

(Butch POV)  
Poor, dumb Mojo. He stole from the Puffs, and now they're coming for him. At least we'll get some back-up.

He lead the girls down into his "lab", and I heard screaming, and I busted the door open, only to be relieved by Dani just getting a power-shot.

"Thank God," I said, "I thought he was trying something else."  
Dani looked grossed out, so I could tell she knew what I meant.

Back to BREE POV

The shot felt weird, goopy, and freezing, it stung bad too.  
I kept a decent yelp, but Dani being Dani,  
she screamed at the top of her Damn lungs.  
And Butch being himself, busted the door down to see if his poor baby girl was okay XD

Anyway, we went outside into The Boys' training field, and it felt amazing to fly, and use powers.

The three of us girls had different techniques from the powers.  
Blazes' was fire,  
Dani's Nature,  
And Mine was Love and Water.

Weird, huh?  
But our powers sounded nice, they were meant to be evil powers, because mojo edited the X.

I could see the colorful streaks in the distance, but I didn't worry.

My streak was Teal,  
Blazes, an Orange-Red-Pink,  
And Dani's A yellow-Green.

Boomer told me to stay put, and the boys flew off, they would signal us for help.  
I guess the pager was a signal?  
Because it was going off like crazy.

/At the fight\

"You girls have no idea what's in store for you." Butch said, smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh really? Is it another lamo Mojo invention?!" Bubbles retorted.

"Something way better." Brick said, pushing the pager button.

"Get ready for anything, girls!" Blossom says.

Oh, she should be prepared for human beings.

Blaze flew out. The girls saw the streaks in the distance and their mouths were practically shaped like O's.

"Hey, PowerPuffs. I'm Blaze. But there's more. I have two sisters."

Dani flew out.  
"I'm Dani. One more sister to go..."

I flew out, and made the Best entrance I could.  
smirk on my face, I said,  
"And I'm Bree. And we're the addition to the Rowdyruffs, The RowdyRuff Girls."

"We're taking you down! You're nothing more than an experiment!"  
Bubbles yelled.  
"Oh really, honey?" I say.  
"Get ready for the worst thing you've ever encountered." Blaze says.

Wow, we must have been powerful.  
The girls were out in five hits.  
And the thing was,  
Evil was fun. JK!  
The six of us were planning to quit evil after this, though.

We headed back, and The GangGreen Gang must have seen us, and congratulated the boys.  
Ace had to of been Brick's good friend.

It didn't matter though.

Dani POV  
'Fighting the girls was fun, but it also made me mad. I wanted to be friends with Buttercup. If I told Butch that he would be pretty mad.' I thought.

"Too late!" Butch says.  
CRAP! I forgot they can read our minds. only if they like us.  
Wait, BUTCH LIKES ME?!

"I thought you could only read your crush's mind. You just got caught, Butch."  
His face flushed a deep red.  
"N-No I didn't! It's only because... were..um...friends! Yeah!" he says, nervously.  
But I forgot that I had powers.  
To read HIS mind.  
Here's what Butchie here was thinking:  
"Crap! She's on to me... God Dammit!  
I just need to do what Boomer did, but I don't think Dani is THAT sensitive!  
I need to think."  
/back to reality/  
"You're too late, Moron. Heard what YOU thought."  
"Wait, I thought you could only hear someone's thoughts if you like them!"  
He mocked me.

"Yeah, whatever, "I say, trying to walk out.  
But it was too late.  
Butch grabbed me and pulled me close, and whispered  
"Knew it."  
Before kissing me roughly.  
'THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM' I thought .  
"Nope, this is real."he said, before kissing me again.

HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER!  
It was longer than I thought it would be.  
But still really good, I hope.  
I hope.  
Hey, review!  
I only have four Reviews from TheCrazyCuteGirls,  
One from my Co-writer Boombles,  
And one from a Guest.  
Which sucks.  
Guys, plz review if you read okay?  
Unless you used to be like me, on my DSi on the internet reading, which sucks.  
Anyway, I answered the questions in review, so here are the new questions!

1. Should the Ruff Girls try evil more?  
Or should the boys go good?

2. Should the Puffs get jelly? ( jealous in case you didn't know XD)

3. Who thinks it was cute as the three couples united little by little?  
Me XD

Thanks for reading Chapter 6, and I will see you in chappie 8!  
Love,  
MIS4202  
And  
Boombles  
:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Boombles is back. We left off with a Dutch moment. So sweet. Hope you enjoy this chappie. Don't forget the POV

….. (Blossom POV)

"I can't believe it. The Rowdyruff boys have three new additions to the team. This is not fair. Six against three. I can't stand it. Those girls will ruin everything. Now how will my chances with Brick happen? I am not sure you guys noticed but Brick winked at Blaze. Brick! My counterpart likes the stupid, little, sassy girl named Blaze. I can't believe it." Blossom yelled to her sisters.

(Bubbles POV) While Blossom was yelling at us, telling us that her chances with Brick are ruined. I was worried about something else. Boomer. Boomer was the only Ruff that smiled when Bree made her Dramatic entrance. Now my chances with Boomer are over. I can't believe it. That little brat is going to get (Get it Brat). When the time comes they are going down. I need to train just like Buttercup to beat the heck out of her.

(Buttercup POV) I will kill Dani. She dares kiss Butch in my face. Well not exactly. See when the RRBs and the RRGs thought they knocked us out. When they we just looked like we were knocked out. When I had enough energy I flew up to go and fight Butch. Then I saw Butch tell Dani that 'it is not a dream' I pretty much died. Why does Butch hate me? He is always looking at Dani when I'm here. To tell you the truth the girls and I always had a thing for the boys. So now those three little devils come up and steal our man. That is not right. Trust me we will get our revenge.

…

Back at the Ruffs  
(Blaze POV)  
"Wow! That battle was amazing. It made me hair whip back and made everything so small. It made me feel like I was on top of the world." I squealed as I was doing flips in the air.  
"Yeah. It is a cool feeling but one day you might think it is a normal feeling." Brick said a little on the edge.  
"What's wrong" I said as I looked around. I saw Dani and Bree doing the same thing while the TV was on playing 'The boys are back in town'. "Sorry" I said as I sat in the couch next to Brick. "Hey guys can you sit down I am trying to watch the boys beat up the PPGs before the beat them back up. Gosh!"  
"Fine" Dani and Bree said together as they went and sat down near their boyfriends.  
"Thanks" Brick said as I snuggled near him  
"No prob. But I still don't get why you want to watch yourself get beat up by some girls" I said playfully  
"It was luck. And before I met you" Brick replied  
"That is sweet" I thought  
"I heard you and I know" Brick said back to me.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I beat you because I'm a girl" I giggled  
"I would mine" Brick replied  
"If you say so" then a pounced on him and the tickle war began. Soon we were on the floor gasping for breath.  
"Can you guys be quiet I'm trying to watch Butch's most embarrassing moment." Dani said so and as she did Butch blushed a deep shade of red.  
(Anon POV)  
Little did the RRBs and the RRGs know that something bad was heading towards them.

Time to answer last chappie's ?  
1 they should become good  
2 yeah  
3 I do

This chappie ?  
1 who got the pun  
2 who liked it when the puffs got jelly  
3 what is the true reason the Puffs like the Ruffs  
….!

THAT'S ALL FOR ME! SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPPIE 9  
BYE FROM BOOMBLES AND MIL4202  
BYE


	8. Chapter 8:Maybe a Baby?

Hello Again!  
We left off where the Puffs fought the ruffs AND the new "edition". The Puffs had their own POV's and it explained how they really felt.  
Everyone is together ( except for Dani and Butch because Dani refuses to do so... for now! XD).

~Leaves off the same day as last chapter~

Bree POV

In the middle of the movie, somehow I fall asleep.  
And then, I wake up.  
On my bed. Huh? It's 1:00 in the morning.  
I fell asleep IN the living room, and woke up in my own room.  
Next to... Boomer?

'HOLD ON...WHAT THE FU*K IS GOING ON?!' I think.

I try to read Boomer's thoughts.  
He wakes up. Dang it. I can't.  
"Bree, what do you mean, 'a What's going on?' Do you remember anything?  
You never fell asleep..."

Butch looks into the room.  
"Oh, you forgot, didn't you Bree? Let me get this into your head in a few words. You- Had- S-"  
"SHUT THE HE*L UP BUTCH!"  
Boomer yells.

I look around, wide eyed.  
"Bo-Boom-Boomer... is h-he lying?"  
Boomer looks ashamed.  
"Actually..."

"NOPE!" Dani shouts from The living room.

I freaked. "Did you use-"

"AGAIN, NOPE!"  
Butch yells from the living room.

Sh*t.

Dani POV  
I try to hide my anger from the son of a b***h. He stole my sister! The worst part of ALL OF THIS, BREE IS SIXTEEN.  
SIXTEEN!

I call up my sister Bunny.  
(A/N: No, in this Bunny isn't deformed, or the Puff's sister.)  
I mean, she's 23! Hopefully she can buy a test for Bree...

I swear if she is.. You know... Preggs, BOOMER WILL DIIIEEEE.

(Bubbles POV)  
Since Blaze is super Social, I'll get EVERY update she puts on ANY site!  
Oh, she just updated.

'Bree might be preggs guys.. HOLD ON. DONT THINK SHE'S ALL GROSS.  
SHE HAS NO MEMORY OF NOTHING. Nothing. So don't judge her, it was both her AND Boomer's faults if anything happens.'

WHAT! IF THAT B***H IS PREGNANT I WILL MURDER HER!

(A/N: I am going to do Blaze's POV only for this chapter. Boombles will do her every chapter she writes herself.)

(Blaze POV)

After seeing the comment from Bubbles, I scream LOUD for Boomer, Dani, Bree, Butch , and even Brick.  
Another death threat for all of us.

They all rush in and see that I synced my phone to the TV screen so they can all see.  
Brick looked livid. I'm glad he cared about us, Even Bree.  
"The Puffs are messed up! Just because they like us doesn't mean they go Berserk! Wait a minute. I just got an idea..."

And it ends there. See you chapter 10!

New questions:  
1. What was Brick's Idea ( hint: he said berserk)?

2. Is Bree REALLY gonna be preggers?

3. Will Dani stay mad at Boomer for long?

Find out in Chapter 10! Love,  
MIS4202  
And...  
Boombles ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Boombles is back! Well we left off when Bree might be preggers. Also Brick called Bubbles berserk (you will understand soon enough) hope you enjoy.

…. (Blaze POV)

Well after Bubbles threatened Bree,Brick had an idea. He called Berserk. At first I was wondering why he will do it, but it was the wrong thing to do.

"I can't believe you didn't get it Blaze" he said playfully.

"You know that the Powerpuffs worst enemy that is not us is the Powerpunks. Get hip" "First of all, that is a good idea. Second of all, you are the one that needs to get hip" I replied back Brick was about to say something else when Butch screamed "just call the Punks. Gosh!"

"Fine" Then Brick dialed the number of the punk which is 240-467-Punk (Do not actually call that number.)

(Berserk POV)

So I was in my bedroom in my bed taking a nap.

Then, someone calls my house.

Who calls a house at three o'clock in the afternoon?

Then out of nowhere Brat my lazy sister calls out "Berserk can you get the phone?" I replied by saying "No princess I'm not ready"

Then I hear a loud sigh out of her as she goes and get the phone.

I happily get back to sleep when Brat yells "No way this is going to be fun! Berserk! Brute! Get your lazy butts in here."

"What! I'm trying to sleep" Brute and Berserk said in unison.

"Get up! It's the boys and they want us to help them defeat the on this is our big chance." She yelled.

With those words of wisdom I jumped from bed to the phone, but I collided with Brute and we stumbled to the phone. I held out my hand and Brat gave me the phone. "It's Brick" I mouthed.

Now let get one thing straight I had a crush on Brick and so did my sisters. I mean my sisters like their counterpart's counterpart. (Get it). Right now I was swooning and daydreaming about Brick and I have a moment while Blossom died of a heart attack during our moment.

When I was back in reality Brick said "meet me at my place." And I told the girls and we flew off to the Jojo's household.

…  
Time for some answers  
1 call the Punks  
2 just wait Gosh!  
3 not for long

Time for this chappie's ?  
1 How much drama will be here on a scale. 1 to 10. 10 has the most drama 1 the least  
2 who will get Brick. Blaze, Berserk, or Blossom  
3 is Bree really Preggers

THAT IS ALL FOR ME! BYE MY PRETTIES  
SEE U CHAPPIE 11 


	10. Chapter 10: AWWW, Man!

Hello once again Audience/readers! Mah name is BREEEEEEEEEE! :P

We left off...

Bree might be preggs!

The ruffs are getting help from the Punks!

And,

That's it.

Duh XD

The Ruff Girls

Chapter 10: Awww Man

**_Bree POV_**

I stare down at the test before me.

I can't believe it.

After all I went through,

Just this. THIS HAD TO FRIKIN HAPPEN!

I quietly sob into my pillow, and obviously Boomer heard me.

He rushes to my side,

And asks me what happened.

"B-Boomer... I'm-"

(HAHA SWITCHING POV)

Dani POV

I call up Bunny to ask her it get Bree a test. But I don't say it's for Bree... I told her it was... um.. for me...

*Blushes*

Okay. Butch and I aren't even Dating..

But "stuff" has never happened. But he insists of Course.

Typical Butch.

"Hello?"bunny answers through the phone.

"Oh. Hey Bunny... I need you to get me something..."

"Sure. Anything! What do you need?"

"Uh..." I stutter.

"Not one of those, is it?"

"Yeah..."

"Dani, I told you this before. This is the **_last time_** I get you a test."

(Hint: The LAST TIME?!)

"Um. okay, thanks Bun."

"Sure, anything for my sis."

"Bye.."

"Bye"

God, bunny can't do that. I'm trying to forget what happened a week ago...

That's a story **_NEVER_** told.

Bree POV

"I'm... **_not_**... pregnant."

"Bree... I never intended to but I feel like I want a baby..." Boomer trails off.

"I bet you do... but if I were, it would of been a mistake, you're saying now?"

Wow. **_NOW_** he wants me pregnant. Nice one, Boom. Nice one.

He couldn't hide the red-face.

"Y-yeah..."

Butch looks through the door.

"God. You both want a f*king baby, just _**make one**_ morons!" he yells, leaving both Boomer and I in a state of both shock and blush.

"OR," dani walks in. "You could just adopt. Well Blaze could, and give her/him to you. Better option. You don't need to... you know."

Boomer looks at me, then Dani, then back at me like it was the best f-ing thing he's ever heard.

"Yeah! Not a bad idea."

"But, what If I don't **_want_** to? Both ways even?"

Boomer looks down, disappointed.

"Boom, we're sixteen. How could we possibly raise a kid? We're kids! Do you know how many people our age **_stuck_** with a baby? I don't need that NOW. In a few years maybe, but not here. Not now."

I lectured him.

He completely understood, and pulled me in for a hug, which, being me, I returned.

This wouldn't be to bad if we weren't sixteen and living with Mojo Jojo.

Both me and Boomer turn seventeen next week though.

Blaze is **_NINETEEN_** next week. She should be long out of the house.

But for now, this, this is nice.

Brick POV

Okay, punks on the way, no baby, which is good, Puffs need destroying, and..

Wait? Were is Blaze in my Plans?

I need time with her instead of just planning.

I got advice from Butch to just scare her. It's both funny, and cute.

Butch is so stupid.

I'll do it anyway.

I sneak behind her. She's on her... Oh Fanfiction sh*t. Oh well. Be scared blaze..

I jump behind her and scream frickin loud. She jumps up and I practically scoop her out of the air.

"Brick! What's wrong with you!" She laugh-yells. She looks half serious.

Oh well.

I plant a quick peck on her cheeks and she helps me plan the attack on the puffs.

But, before so, knocking on the door.

I get up to answer but Bree beat me to it.

Crap! The punks don't know about them...

A shocked Brat opens the door.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Bree. Boomer's g-"

"Guidance counsellor!" I yell.

"Oh, good. For a second I thought she was gonna say girlfriend."

Jesus Brat is stupid.

Bree looks pi**ed and me AND brat.

"Sorry, I am. I don't know why you'd be mad."

Brat looked even more pi**ed than Bree now.

"Because, If I'm the Puffs' opposite, I'm supposed to like Boomer like Bubbles does!"

"Oh... too bad, I guess." Boomer says.

"Guys, I didn't call you here to fight over petty sh*t. I also have a girlfriend, so does Butch. Blaze, and Dani. The End. Now we need to make a plan!"I say.

How was the chappie?!

Questions:

1. Why is this chapter sad/dramatic?

2. Why does Boomer **_want_** a kid?

3. Will Boomer adopt anyways?

(I have a feeling he will. Hint, Hint.)

See you chapter 12,

Love,

MIS4202 :)

And Boombles :D


	11. Chapter 11: Berserk gone Berserk!

Hey! My peeps. DJ Boombles is in the house. We left off when the punks came over. Boomer wanted a kid. And Brat and Bree were in a little verbal fight.

(Berserk's POV)  
When we arrived I went into an instant daydream about Brick and I. Then I heard Brick yell Guidance Consular and I snapped out of my dream. Then I heard Brick say I have a girlfriend and so does Butch. Then he said Blaze and Dani. So he might be dating Blaze. After, he said something about making a plan. I burst through the door and yelled "what you have a girlfriend"  
"Yeah" he replied "But let not worry about her now we need to make a plan."  
"I want to see her now"  
"See who now" This random girl that must be Blaze or Dani said  
"Berserk this is my girlfriend Blaze. Blaze this is my wanna be girlfriend Berserk" Brick said a little too fast. "Can we make the plan now?"  
"No, I need to have a chat with Blaze. Come on Blaze, let's go."  
"No!"Blaze snapped back  
"Excuse me?! I said let's go now!"  
"And I said no!" in the background people were ooooing and ahhhhing it got annoying. So then I slapped Blaze across the face and she slapped me back. We got out into full out fistfight. Very soon I found out she was the one I was looking for. My perfect match. Soon my vision blurred and the last thing I saw was a messed up house with a screaming Mojo. And worst of all Brick running to Blaze instead of me.  
(Blaze POV)  
The last thing I remembered clearly was Berserk being jealous. She I attacked me and I fought back until we messed up the whole house. Then Brick started towards me right before my vision blurred. When I finally woke up I was in a hospital bed. When I got up I heard Brick yelling at Brat for not keeping her stupid sister under control. Saying this would not have happened if we could just sit down and talk about the plan. But of course Brat will argue and say that she can't control Berserk she is the leader. "What happened" I said dramatically so it will seem I just woke up.  
"Are you okay" Brick said rushing up to me  
"Yeah I'm fine where is Berserk" I replied  
"I don't know but you should not worry about a rematch yet" Brick said as Brat left the room  
"She is not there. All I saw was a hole in the wall" Brat said  
"What" I said fainting again

We all know what time it is. It's answering question time  
1 someone wants a baby. And the baby is not coming. Also the PUNKs  
2 just wait and you will know  
3 maybe. Maybe not

What time is it now? Question time  
1 where did Berserk go  
2 why does Berserk have really deep feeling for Brick  
3 Why did Berserk Go?

Finally done. Hey guys we all know you like. Don't hide it and don't hate. Review (I'm starting to think you guys don't like the story). Well see you all in chappie 13. Bye Bye my loves.


	12. Chapter 12: ENDING PART 1

Welcome Back Reader Audience :D!

Sorry I haven't updated, I bet some of you are stuck on that. I've been having a rough past few days, With school and all.

We left off...

Bree IS NOT preggers!

The Punks get jealous...

Blaze and Berserk beat each other up.

Brat and Bree have a heated arguement.

And Brute and Dani bond somehow XD

THIS Chapter...

Boomer might adopt?!

Or purposely get Bree pregnant?(I doubt it but I'll leave you hanging)

Time Skip happens :3 I have my reasons

Brute, BC, and Dani HANGOUT?! (I dunno)

Quit waiting for spoils, READ IT ALREADY!

The Ruff Girls

Chapter 12: Newfound Friends, and Kids

(Butch POV)

I walk into our room, and see Dani on the phone chatting away with someone.

I decide to scare her,being me.

"WHO YOU TALKING TO GIRL?!" I shriek.

She looks over at me, a blank face.

She covers the talk end of the phone, and says,

"Heard your thoughts dumba*s."

Dang.

"Well who is that?"

"Three way conversation with Brute and Buttercup."

"Say WHA?!"

"Just because we SEEM like the enemy doesn't mean the three of us HATE each other. We're quickly bonding.

(Buttercup POV)

If you're thinking I was TOLD to talk to Dani for INFORMATION, your 100% WRONG.

I got over Butch quickly and the day after, Mitch asked me out which was pretty ironic.

I actually get to bond with Brute, which is good, because she never really ever liked Butch. She put on an act for her sisters.

Smart one, Brute.

OVER TO BOOMER...

(Boomer POV)

I drive up to the adoption center.

Yeah,

I know Bree SPECIFICALLY

told me NOT to adopt, I'm only taking my new little girl to Buttercup.

ONLY, because her and Dani are best friends, and yet somehow I trust her. She quickly agreed to take care of the kid for a few months, until we turn eighteen,and move out of Mojo's house.

I walk in to the center and ask for a kid, like everyone else does. They said the only look alike kid matching both me and Bree, she was twelve. GODDANGIT!

Then I asked for a red, one that looked more me, but with My eyes.

Then a little angel practically flew out of nowhere. She was my twin.

Only a week old.

But suddenly I feel that Bree was lying to me.

Is that why she didn't want me to adopt?

I ask the caretaker when the Baby was brought in.

They said about a week ago.

Bree LIED To me...

(Bree POV)

I sit in my room crying.

I couldn't take care of a baby!

But if I have birth to that baby, and I want it back, WHY NOT?!

I fly up to the adoption center.

I ask for my baby back, which then I realize that she's already been adopted.

I quickly fly back, sobbing in mid air.

Back to (BC POV)

I see Boomer's car pull up.

He agreed to see the baby every other day, because then it would think I'm it's mom, which I don't want happening.

I see the Baby's beautiful Baby blue eyes. I never knew what it was like taking care of a newborn infant.

But anyway,

Brute talked to Berserk and Brat earlier and they're cool with the Ruff Girls, and most importantly,

US!

Things are amazing right now for all of us...

_**~TIME SKIP! (I NEEDED THIS, DONT JUDGE ME!XD)**_

Blaze and Brick are **19 1/2**

Butch and Dani **18 1/2**

Bree and Boomer **18**

(Bree POV)

Today was the day we move out of Mojo Jojo's house. Brick and Blaze decided to stay back there because they needed some kinda house plan.

The funny thing was,

Our family was coming back in an hour, expecting me, Blaze, and Dani on the couch saying, WTF?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

But the truth was,

The never called,

Never wrote,

Never texted 'I love you's'

I had a feeling our parents left us to desert us.

Strand us for good.

But, fortunately, we have our own lives now.

Boomer POV

I quickly drive over to the Utonium's house, an impatient Buttercup waiting at the door, smiling.

"Thank you, for everything."

I say as I hug her. Friendly.

I see a few goodbye tears down her face, it was okay. I bet she was attached to my kid.

But for now,

Time to surprise my woman. (a/n: did that sound right at all?!)

I get to the apartment building I bought about a year ago, to see everything on order and in shape before Bree gets here.

The cradle was there, I bought that a month ago.

I gently set our baby down.

Bree named her Hana, I think. In Japanese Hana means flower.

Our little flower :3

Bree walks through the door, and squeals with joy,

Picking the baby up and hugging it profusely.

"I had a feeling you'd do this." she smiled.

Now basically everything for me and Bree went perfect.

But there are other stories to come.

:3 HOW WAS THE BREEOOMER ENDING?! yes, Breeoomer couple is now out if the story.

Next would be Blazick's ending, then Butchani's.

Then the big ending that both me and Boombles write together.

It's a five parted ending.

Questions!

1. How was the first couple's ending?

2. This isn't rly a question, but should there BE a sequel? I'd feel sad to _not_ write one.

3. If I DO do a sequel, should Dani help me and Boombles write it? It would probably be posted by either me or Dani herself if she did.

SPECIAL QUESTION FOR BOOMBLES AND DANI:

Should all three of us write a sequel?

XD I just asked that a few times but I'm jumpy if you can't tell.

Plus I never intended this an ending, but it turned out as one so there you go.

See you Ending 3,

Love,

MIS4202

Boombles


	13. Final ENDING

OMG guys! I am so sorry it took me foreves to update. I will do half of this chappie Musicislife4202 will do the other half. So my side might be a little short. Also it took me a while to update because of school and other stories and especially drama going on at school and at home. Hope you enjoy and please tell us in REVIEW if you want a sequel also co-written by Dani if you don't know her she is the CrazyCute girls. Well I better shut up and get along with the story. Please enjoy my side.

…..

(Blaze POV)

After I fainted again I went on a search with Brick to find out where Berserk went. Very soon we went to a hardware store to see if they knew anything about her. And believe it or not they arrested her. They said that she was attacking their Blaze's matches. As soon as I heard that I knew the reason she did it. I ran back home crying.

When I reached home Bree was the first to notice "Are you okay" she asked

"I'm fine now leave me alone" I cried and ran into Brick's room.

Soon Brick came in. "I know why you're crying and its okay"

"No it's not" I yelled "No one has ever hated before. I'm too loveable"

"Yes you are the most loveable person on earth but that does not mean everyone needs to love you" Brick said in a calm manner (A/N let that be a lesson to all 'yall)

"I guess your right Brick" I said as I gave him a little kiss on the cheek "Hey Brick"

"Hmmm" he replied

"What do you want to do" I asked

"Well since we are nineteen we should talk about you know what nineteen year olds do?"

"Like" I added

"Prepare for the future"

"For example"

"House planning, weddings, kids" Brick said a little too quickly (A/N I don't know a lot of thing nineteen year olds.)

"Brick your moving too fast. Let's do the house planning thing, but over a cup of coffee at Starbucks." I said

"Sure" he said as he waited for me to get my purse

"Where are you going" Bree asked

"Starbucks" I replied

"Can I Come?"

"No" I yelled and slammed the door in her face

When we reached Starbucks I found out I took the wrong purse. "Umm Brick. I kind of forgot my wallet"

"It's okay I'll pay" Brick replied. He reached into his back pocket and said a little embarrassed "I forgot mines too"

"It's okay." I said in need of some caffeine "I guess things can get worst" and just as I said that my phone rang. Just great it was my parents.

"Who is it" Brick mouthed

"My parents" I mouthed back

"Good luck" he mouthed back

I left and went outside to talk. And they said they wanted us back there NOW! I was freaking out. I told Brick what happened and he offered to drive me but I kindly denied. Here I am going to see my parents that left me for two years. WOW!

And funny thing is, there can be cheesier, weirder stories to tell. I'm 19 after all.

BLAZICK ENDING DONE! (MIS4202 added in the last cheesy part XD)

Welcome to the Musical Side! :P Cheesy entrance, huh?

I don't care.

I'm adding in the final touches with DANUTCH/Butchani, and ending it all. There will be two epilogues,by Boombles and I, of course since we practically own the pairings Blazick, and Breeoomer. Dani owns DANUTCH :P anyway enough of my blabbering (I sound like Bubbles :D)

Final Ending Part 2

Dani POV

After we stayed with the boys for a year, I can't believe that our parents want us back. NO WAY IN HELL!

I moved in with Butch and Mojo. Blaze can go wherever she wants, I'm not going anywhere!

My mom's calling me. GREAT!

"Hi Hone-"

"Mom, you can't expect me to forgive you after leaving us home, alone, for a year. We were smart and went to live with the RowdyRuff Boys, and now I'm living with Butch, I love him and that's final!"

"Dani, Sweetie, are you sure?I understand you're 18 now-"

"Mom, yes. I'm positive. If you want, I'll come and see you. I'll get Bree, her boyfriend Boomer, and Blaze and her Boyfriend, Brick."

"You're all dating the RowdyRuff Boys? Aren't they evil?"

"No. They quit evil because of us."

"I'll see you in a minute honey. I love you!"

"Yeah, mom. I love you," I say, hanging up the phone.

I group message everyone,

'Hey guys. Mom, aka Claire, wants us to come visit her and Dad, aka Ben.'

Boomer messages back.

'Did you mention Hana?'

I pause for a second.

'Who's Hana?' Butch texts.

Just wonderful.

Bree POV (Because it's me and I love me!)

Butch doesn't know about Hana?

But that's not important! My parents don't even know!

I'm gonna die...

Back to DANI POV

We get to My old house, I haven't stepped foot there since back in September when I knew I was Moving in with Butch.

And now It's June again.

I slowly open the door, getting bombarded with hugs and kisses.

My dad looks more pissed than he did at the fair, and it was about Blaze.

Her first kiss, yeah yeah. But now he's mad at all three of us, obviously.

"So these are the boys you always talk about?! Are you girls serious?!" He yells.

"Dad-" Bree tries talking.

"Briana L Whitmer, you were taught better than this. Same to you Danielle. And you too, Bianca(I dunno who names their kid blaze? Blaze I think is a nickname?)."

"Dad, I love Brick more than anything and you cant just expect me to leave him right in front of you."

"You will if you live under this roof!"

"I DON'T!" she yells back.

"I'm going back to where I Live, The Boys' House. Bye, Dad. Mom I'll talk to you later." Blaze slams the door, Brick chasing after her.

There was too much to tell. We explained everything that happened, even Hana, the baby. Dad insisted that she was adopted, and Bree and Boomer refused. After a lot of talking, Dad was okay again. We all headed back to the Boys' to just chill our after our long, horrible day.

We got to the front door. I decides to speak up.

"Who Knew, we would be here, right now, If I hadn't knocked on this very door, a year and a half ago. I guess it was just destiny."

Just Destiny and Fate biting at your ass.

But I liked That.

I liked that a lot.

THANX 4 READING! EPILOUGE 1 will be out soon, and I'll be back with EPILOUGE 2 soon!

Love,

MusicIsLife4202

And,

Boombles.


End file.
